When Kendall Knew
by floodedwithlight
Summary: These feelings came out of nowhere. He felt like he'd been body checked into the boards during a hockey game. Yet somehow, oddly, he was okay with it.
1. Chapter 1

Kendall Knight turned the shower off and grabbed his towel off the hook. He took his time drying off as he walked back to his locker. He silently cursed his coach for making him stay later than the rest of the team to go over plays but it came with the territory of being team captain. Everyone else had left already including James, Logan, and Carlos. He sighed as he opened his locker, he would have to meet them at James' house for their study session instead of walking over with them.

Kendall hated being late and he hoped that they hadn't waited around for him. But then again he hoped they hadn't started either, he didn't want to be behind when they got there. He reached inside his locker for his shirt with a smile, he knew that Logan would stay and help him no matter how long it took him to grasp the information. And given the fact that they were studying for a science test it would probably take a _very _long time.

Footsteps pulled Kendall out of his thoughts of his genius friend. Clad in nothing but his towel Kendall turned around quickly, still holding his shirt in his hand. He didn't know who he expected but it definitely wasn't the person who stood in front of him. Regardless he let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't some serial killer.

"Logan, what are you doing here? I thought you guys went to James' already," Kendall asked.

Logan took a step closer to Kendall, ignoring the confusion of the taller boy. "I decided to wait for you. Didn't want you walking there in the dark by yourself," Logan's voice sounded a little off but Kendall didn't think much about it as he watched him.

Kendall smiled; he had always loved how thoughtful the other boy was. "Thanks, Logan. I just need to finish getting dressed and I'll be ready to go," Kendall told him, turning back to his locker. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Kendall turned back to find Logan standing right in front of him, so close that he could feel the shorter boy's breath on his skin.

"I think you look better like this," Logan said, his voice low, gesturing to the towel Kendall wore around his waist. That's when Kendall noticed the look in the other boy's eyes. Logan's pupils were blown wide, his cheeks were flushed, and his normally perfectly styled hair was a mess. And damn it if he never looked better.

Kendall had never been so aware of someone touching him before. Logan's hand was still on his bare shoulder and for some reason Kendall never wanted it to go. Before he had time to think about what he was doing Kendall leaned forward and crashed his lips into Logan's. Logan kissed back immediately, their lips moving in sync. It wasn't slow or gentle by any means, it was rough and hard and possibly the hottest thing Kendall had ever known. Suddenly Logan's tongue swiped across his bottom lip and Kendall eagerly welcomed it moaning as their tongue's met. There was a short fight for dominance which was surprisingly won by the smaller boy. As Logan pushed Kendall's tongue back in his mouth he pushed Kendall back into the lockers as well. Somewhere in the back of Kendall's mind he knew he shouldn't like being dominated. He was Kendall Knight; captain of Sherwood High's state champion ice hockey team, leader of his friends, sophomore class president, he wasn't subordinate to anyone. Except, apparently, Logan Mitchell. All thoughts were forgotten the second Logan's leg found its way in-between his, the smaller boy's thigh pressed against his half hard member. Suddenly the great Kendall Knight was reduced to a moaning puddle of goo.

Logan detached his mouth from Kendall's and brought it down to Kendall's neck, biting and sucking on the pulse point. Kendall tilted his head back to allow more access as he rubbed his hands up and down Logan's back. When Logan bit down harder than before Kendall's head smashed against the locker so hard he saw stars but for some reason he didn't find this unpleasant. Kendall reached down for the hem of Logan's shirt and pulled it off, causing Logan to break away from his neck. He threw the shirt down and pulled Logan back to his lips. He could feel the genius smirking into the kiss, Kendall bit down on Logan's lower lip making the smirk disappear and earning a groan from the other boy.

Then Logan's hand was on the towel wrapped around his waist and Kendall didn't even attempt to stop him as he pulled it off leaving Kendall completely naked. Logan took a step back and smiled as he got a good look at the taller boy. But Kendall thought that Logan was wearing too many clothes. He needed to fix that. Kendall found himself closing the distance between them his hands landing on Logan's belt buckle fumbling with the clasp. He let out a growl as his shaking hands had difficulty undoing it, he finally managed to get it undone and the button and zip of his jeans quickly followed. Kendall pulled down the smaller boy's pants and boxers at once leaving him naked as well.

Before Kendall could react Logan had him pushed against the lockers again and then the smart boy was on his knees, hands on Kendall's hips. Kendall couldn't breathe as he watched Logan's mouth move closer. He let out a low moan when he felt Logan's tongue taste the head of his member. Next thing he knew Logan took in all of him, the tip of his dick hitting the back of Logan's throat.

"Fuck, Logan," he moaned, threading his fingers in the other boy's hair. He vaguely wondered how Logan learned to do this so well but then Logan's tongue was running down the underside of his cock and he promptly forgot everything except how good it felt. He tried to hold back, really he did, but when Logan looked up at him with innocent brown eyes he couldn't any more. He began to thrust his hips forward but Logan took it like a champ, allowing Kendall to fuck his mouth with abandon. "Logan, I-I'm close," Kendall managed to warn. Logan pulled off with a pop, giving the tip one last lick before standing up.

Kendall groaned a pout forming on his lips, Logan just laughed before he presented Kendall with three of his fingers. Kendall wasn't stupid, he knew what this meant but right now he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. He grabbed Logan's wrist and shoved the fingers into his mouth, running his tongue around the digits. Logan pulled them out soon after and slowly moved his hand behind Kendall. The taller boy pulled Logan into another bruising kiss as Logan circled his entrance with a finger. Kendall broke the kiss when the finger was pushed inside him, it didn't hurt exactly but it was extremely uncomfortable. Logan used his other hand to pull Kendall back into the kiss by the back of his neck, pumping his finger in and out of Kendall. He hardly even noticed when Logan added another finger, scissoring them in order to fully stretch him. It wasn't until Logan added another finger, curling them, and hitting something deep inside him that Kendall saw white.

"There, right there. God, Logan," he murmured as he broke the kiss once again. Logan's fingers thrusted a few more times, hitting the spot each time, before he pulled them out. Kendall let out an extremely unmanly whimper at the loss which caused Logan to chuckle and shake his head.

"Turn around," Logan demanded, his voice husky. Kendall had never heard Logan sound like this before and his voice was almost enough to make him come on the spot. But Kendall wanted nothing more than Logan inside him right now and so he managed to hold himself together as he spun around, placing his hands on the lockers to brace himself.

A moment later he felt Logan position himself and begin to push in. Kendall gasped, how were the fingers supposed to prepare him for this? He felt like he was being torn in two. Logan leaned forward and began to kiss his neck, distracting Kendall from the pain a little. "It'll get better," Logan whispered against his shoulder. Kendall nodded, holding his breath as he waited for Logan to enter him fully. And then they waited. A few minutes later the pain dulled a bit and Kendall figured that was probably as good as it was going to get, he nodded signaling Logan to begin moving.

Logan began thrusting slowly, placing his hands on top of Kendall's and threading their fingers together. "So tight, Kendall. So good," he heard Logan say causing his heart to skip a beat. He felt Logan's hips shift and then he felt him hitting that spot inside him again, the one that made his toes curl and his vision go hazy.

"S-shit! Hit there again!" He moaned. And Logan complied, continuously thrusting into his prostate. "Harder. Fuck, Logan, God!" He felt a tightening in his lower stomach and knew he was close.

He could hear Logan behind him, "Kendall. Kendall. Kendall?"

"Kendall!"

Kendall's eyes snapped open as he shot up. A quick look around showed him that he was in his bed at home. Katie was standing in his doorway, a frustrated look on her face as she looked at him. "Kendall, you slept in again! We're leaving in ten minutes. If you're not downstairs in five I'm eating your bacon," she told him before shutting his door as she left. Kendall looked at his alarm clock, which failed to go off again, noting that it was now 7:25.

It was all a dream, just a dream. Kendall didn't know whether he was disappointed or relieved. He had never thought of Logan as anything other than his best friend and now all of a sudden he was having fantasies about him. Sure Logan was attractive, all of his friends were, but in a platonic way. Right? Still, he couldn't get the feeling of Logan's lips on him or his dick inside him out of his mind. It was just a dream, but it had felt so real. And why couldn't Katie have waited another minute to wake him up?

Kendall knew he was straight. He had never looked at a guy in any way so why all of a sudden was Logan invading his mind? He had known the boy for eight years and nothing more than friendship had ever passed between them. Anyway Logan was straight too so it didn't even matter. Kendall would just do his best to forget about his dream and move on from these brief, strange thoughts.

He threw the blankets off of himself and stood up, quickly realizing that he wouldn't be able to forget about the dream quite yet. He had a huge hard-on practically staring at him. He knew he didn't have time to do anything about it now so he just threw on a pair of jeans and hoped it would go away on its own before he went downstairs. He busied himself with finding a shirt and then brushing his teeth and hair, driving all thoughts of Logan out of his head.

When he finally got downstairs his mother tossed a granola bar at him as she grabbed her purse. "Katie ate your breakfast. We have to go or you're going to be late," she told him as she walked out the door. Kendall grabbed his backpack and quickly followed.

"Remember I'm going over to James' house after practice tonight?" Kendall asked his mom as she pulled up to the school.

"Yes, honey. Call me when you need me to pick you up," she replied, waving goodbye as Kendall stepped out of the car. Kendall returned the wave and hurried into this school.

Kendall dialed in his combination and pulled the books he'd need for his first class out, returning the ones he wouldn't need from his backpack. He shut his locker, turned around, and came face to face with Logan. Well, technically it was all three of his friends but Kendall could only process Logan at the moment. He let out a squeak and backed up into the lockers, but then he remembered that part of the dream and quickly darted to the other side of his friends. They all stared at him in confusion as he turned bright red.

"Okay," James said slowly. "What's up with you?"

Looking anywhere but at Logan he tried to come up with an excuse. "Um, you just surprised me. I thought you'd all be in class by now."

James and Carlos seemed to buy it as they just shrugged, James pulling out his lucky comb and Carlos taking a bite out of an apple. But when Kendall looked at Logan out of the corner of his eye the small boy still looked confused.

"We were waiting for you," Logan told him, his head cocked to the side as he tried to read him. Logan was really good at that. But Kendall couldn't let Logan find out what was going on with him so he did his best to hide it. "Why were you late?"

Kendall stiffened and fiddled with the straps of his backpack. It would be Logan who asked him that. "Oh, I just, uh, I slept in," Kendall finally managed to reply. Great, that was sure to spike Logan's confusion even more.

"Again? What, are you having the most amazing dreams or something?" Carlos teased, his mouth still full of apple. James slapped him on his helmet, muttering something about talking with your mouth full being disgusting.

Kendall's jaw fell open and he stuttered out some half-ass response about a fake hockey dream. He knew that none of them would believe that horrible attempt at a lie. By the laughing fit the three fell into he knew that they hadn't. "

"No way you dreamt about hockey, man. Who was the star of this dream? What's her name? What happened?" James asked, his eyes sparkling with interest. And no way was Kendall telling anyone about who was in his dream, especially James. James lived off gossip the way people lived off oxygen. So yeah, no way was Kendall telling James.

"Very funny," Kendall replied, rolling his eyes in a way he hoped was nonchalant. "But it was just a hockey dream. We beat East Duluth at state and I was named MVP, who would want to wake up from that?"

"Ugh, Kendall! There is more to life than hockey," James replied, returning Kendall's eye roll. Kendall sighed internally, thankful that the other's seemed to have bought his lie.

"Um, no there isn't," Carlos replied, looking at James like he was crazy. Logan laughed and shook his head and Kendall never realized how much he liked the sound before.

"Dude! There's girls, singing, hair care- which you probably wouldn't know about- girls. Need I go on?" James listed, holding up a finger for each thing he mentioned.

"What do you mean I wouldn't know about hair care? My hair looks good. Doesn't it? Logan, my hair looks good right?" Carlos asked, turning to the smart boy for approval.

Logan laughed again and Kendall felt his heart skip a beat. What was wrong with him? Granted Logan had a great laugh, one of the ones that made everyone else around him happy too, but there was no reason for his _friend's _laugh to make him feel this way. "You're wearing a helmet Carlitos," Logan said, tapping the helmet for emphasis. "We can't see your hair. Anyway, no one needs to know as much about hair care as James does. It's bit of an obsession really."

"Whatever," James huffed, "I look good."

The bell rang, signaling an end to the boy's conversation. Carlos and James took off, Carlos still trying to defend his hair. Much to Kendall's dislike Logan hung back with him. Kendall practically jumped out of his skin when the smaller boy placed a hand on his shoulder. He quickly stepped back out of reach, pretending to spin the face of his lock back to zero. "Kendall, are you sure you're ok? You're acting really strange," Logan questioned. Damn, why did the boy have to be so perceptive?

Kendall began walking down the hallway, Logan beside him the whole way. "I'm fine, Logan, really," he replied, keeping his gaze straight ahead. Kendall had never been happier to reach first period before, he slid into his desk and pulled out his textbook keeping his focus on it the entire hour. He ignored the worried looks Logan shot him throughout the class.

Kendall packed up early so when the bell rang he could rush out and to his next class which was, thankfully, Logan free. He felt bad ignoring him like this but every time he looked at the other boy all he could picture was his lips around his dick or the noises he made as he fucked Kendall into the lockers. Needless to say he wouldn't be forgetting his dream anytime soon, not with Logan constantly around.

When lunch rolled around Kendall made sure to sit diagonally from Logan, as far away as he could get while still eating with him. He never once looked up from his sandwich and was uncharacteristically quiet as he concentrated on chewing. Of course, though, this didn't go unnoticed by his friends.

"Kendall, man, something is bugging you. What's up?" James asked, opening a pudding cup and digging his spoon in. Kendall looked up for the first time watching as James stuck the huge spoonful in his mouth before he spoke.

"I don't know. I'm just tired I guess," he replied, making sure not to look at Logan who was sitting next to the tall brunet.

"But didn't you sleep in? That means you got more sleep than normal. Are you getting sick? Maybe that's why you're tired," Carlos supplied, double fisting corndogs like it was his job. Kendall watched in amazement as the Latino managed to finish both corndogs in four bites.

Logan picked up his banana, shaking his head at Carlos. "He might have slept in because he didn't sleep well during the night. Did you have trouble sleeping?" Logan asked, peeling the banana carefully.

Kendall who hadn't looked at Logan once during lunch suddenly couldn't take his eyes off of him. He watched as the other boy slid the banana in his mouth, closing his lips around it before he took a bite. Kendall immediately thought of Logan sticking his dick in his mouth, bobbing his head back and forth, deep throating him. The awful part, Kendall thought, was he wanted that now. He wanted Logan to blow him which scared the shit out of him.

A light punch on his arm pulled him out of his thoughts. "Kendall, are you going to answer Logan or just stare at him all day?" Carlos teased causing Kendall to look back down at his food to hide the blush on his face.

"Sorry, I was thinking. I stayed up late watching an old Wild game on ESPN, that's why I'm tired," Kendall told them, happy to be telling the truth for once. He chanced a look back at Logan to see the brunet still holding his half eaten banana but staring intently at Kendall. Kendall swallowed and quickly dropped his gaze.

"Oh, the one against the Red Wings? I watched the first period before I fell asleep. That was a good game, Nolan kicked serious ass!" James replied, scraping the bottom of the pudding cup with his finger before tossing it back on the table and sticking his finger in his mouth. Kendall grimaced; his friends really had the grossest eating habits.

"Yeah, the Wild really outplayed 'em," Kendall added, glad for the topic change. He could tell Logan knew something was up but there wasn't a chance in hell he was looking back over at the smaller boy while he had that banana.

"But the Red Wings sure outshot them. They sure could have used Holmstrom don't you think Kendall?" Logan asked, placing his banana back on the table. Kendall knew he was trying to get him to look up or talk to him or something. But screw Logan and his stupid perception, Kendall was still trying to will away his erection from the last time he looked at Logan he wasn't going to risk it again.

"Definitely," he answered, picking up his trash and standing up. "Ready to go to math James?" James gave him a strange look but stood up to follow him anyway. Kendall risked one look back when he was half way across the cafeteria and saw Logan staring at him his head tilted in thought. Kendall turned back around and picked up his pace out of the cafeteria.

"Okay, dude, what is wrong with you? Don't even try to tell me you're tired, something is up now tell me what it is!" James demanded, stopping in front of their lockers.

Kendall sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today. James was hard-headed; he wouldn't give up until Kendall told him what was bugging him. But maybe he could get away with telling only half the story; he could use some advice anyway. "Fine, but not here," Kendall told him, steering him towards the bathroom across the hall. Kendall checked under the stalls to make sure it was empty before turning back to face James.

"This has got to be good," James said, the twinkle that only gossip brought shining in his eyes. He leaned back against the sink counter and waited for Kendall to spill.

"Shut up," Kendall spat, rolling his eyes at his eager friend. "So remember this morning when you asked about my dream? Well, I lied. It was a sex dream but it was weird because it was about our friend and someone I have never thought I would have feelings for."

"I knew it!" James yelled. He took a step closer to Kendall and lowered his voice, "Who was it? We have a lot of friends."

Kendall floundered for a bit and threw out the first name that came to mind. "It was Jenny Tinkler."

James gaped at him, eyes widened in shock. "From homeroom? But she's such a klutz. I mean she isn't bad looking or anything but really, Jenny Tinkler? You know she broke my arm that time we played marbles in the fourth grade. How does someone break an arm playing marbles? I mean come on!" James rambled. Kendall groaned because of course James would make this about him.

"James come on, I'm trying to tell you what's bothering me!" Kendall interrupted, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"Well, obviously you had a sex dream about Jenny Tinkler which would bother anyone. But please, go on," James replied, gesturing at Kendall. If only James knew who actually starred in Kendall's sex dream, he would really flip his shit then.

"Yeah, whatever. So I dreamt about Lo-Jenny and now every time I see her it's really weird. Like before I couldn't ever see myself having feelings for hi-her but now it's like maybe I could, you know? It's freaking me out!" Kendall ranted, pacing back and forth in front of James. He practically fell over backwards when James placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, chill out. Would liking Jenny really be that bad? I mean sure it's a little…odd but people will get over that. People mainly meaning me because Jenny, really? But if you really like her than we'll just get over it and accept it. If you ever tell anyone I said this I'll deny it but Logan, Carlos, and I we love you man, we don't care who you date." James told him with a smile. And Kendall tried to ignore the little flutter his heart did when James said Logan's name.

Kendall nodded and returned James' smile because he knew it was the truth. His friends would accept him no matter what even if he did suddenly like guys or a guy or whatever. But the fact that Logan was the guy might throw them all for a loop. Kendall didn't want to freak anyone out, especially Logan, and he knew if they found out they would be more than a little weirded out. They would probably get over it, they got over James' weird obsession with Dak Zevon just fine, but it would take some time. Kendall wasn't sure how much time would be needed and he wasn't willing to risk them treating him any differently. He decided for now he would keep it to himself even if he was beyond confused about it.

"It was just so out of the blue, you know? One day we're just friends and the next I'm thinking about blowjobs and sex. I just didn't see it coming," he explained, leaning against the wall and running a hand through his hair.

"Blowjobs? Was she any good?" James teased, laughing at the glare Kendall sent him. "Well, I think you should give it a shot. I mean, find out if you really like her or if it was just a random dream or something," James suggested, turning to look in the mirror.

Kendall wanted to laugh at that. Yeah, no way was he going to ask Logan out. Logan wasn't gay and Kendall wasn't either. He just happened to be newly attracted to Logan. Only Logan. Also he wasn't going to risk an eight year friendship by trying to make it something more. There was also the fact that he didn't want to embarrass himself which was sure to happen when Logan said no or thought it was some stupid joke or something.

But what James said about it being some random dream made a little sense. Kendall hoped that was all it was, just some strange dream that wouldn't ever happen again. But in the back of his mind he knew that it was something more. He- or rather his dream self- had loved the way Logan fucked him and he woke up with a hard-on meaning he liked it in reality too. And everything Logan did all day turned Kendall on. Yesterday he had just been Logan but now he was…cute. Kendall couldn't think of any other word. When he dared to look at the other boy everything he did seemed different somehow or maybe Kendall just became more observant. The way he walked, the way he talked, how he ate, and when he read everything he did was cute. And Kendall hated himself for thinking that. What had happened to him?

Kendall pulled himself out of his thoughts when he heard Logan's name. "Maybe you should tell Logan about this. I'm sure he would have some ideas. Like, maybe it's just your subconscious mind telling you…something. Logan would know," James said, running his lucky comb through his hair a few times before turning to look at Kendall.

"No," Kendall practically shouted at James. James gave him a confused look that Kendall had seen too many times today. "I mean, I don't want anyone else to know. I'll think about it and decide what to do from there." James stared at him a little while longer before shrugging and turning back to the mirror. "We should probably get to class," Kendall stated after a few more minutes.

James nodded and upon deciding that his hair was perfect once again pocketed his comb and headed towards the door. Kendall followed on his heels and maybe he was a little too close because when James stopped abruptly in front of the door Kendall slammed into his back. Before Kendall could ask what his problem was James was speaking again.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right? Anything. I won't judge you, none of us will. You don't have to try to hide things like…this," James told him in one of his moments of compassion. Kendall should have been touched, he should have been glad he had such a caring friend. But in all honesty Kendall was scared shitless by James' words. James knew or at least he suspected that the dream wasn't about Jenny.

Kendall swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded his response even throwing in a weak smile. James looked like he was about to say something else but must have decided against it as he turned around and led the way to math. Kendall kept a considerably larger distance between them this time.

The rest of the day was relatively Logan free. At least physically Logan wasn't there but he never left Kendall's thoughts. Kendall dedicated the rest of the day to thinking about Logan, more specifically what he was going to do about him. He already ruled out telling Logan about his dream or his new confused feelings at least for now. But Kendall knew that he couldn't just ignore or push the other boy away either. In fact pushing him away was the last thing he wanted to do. Kendall knew that he had to just shove his feelings aside for now and suck it up. He wasn't going to get Logan and he wasn't even too sure that he wanted him at least not like that. By the end of the day Kendall was stuck on the idea of having Carlos orchestrate one of his famous truth or dare games and having him dare Logan to kiss him. Just to figure out his feelings. Kendall knew this was a dumb idea but he had spent the better part of four hours trying to figure something out and it was the best he could come up with. Of course it would require him telling Carlos to dare him to kiss Logan which would lead to a difficult conversation that Kendall would rather avoid. Kendall sighed as he discarded that idea as well.

Kendall walked to the locker room after school dreading the memory the room brought up. He was early, he knew, but he wanted to get changed and out on the ice before practice started. Hopefully he could get his frustration out with a few slap shots. But of course with the way his day was going that didn't work out either. He saw Logan sitting on the bench lacing up his skates as soon as he pushed the door open. He debated turning around and hiding in the bathroom until practice started but Logan was still his best friend and he had already decided to stop avoiding him. Even if Logan was the only person in the locker room and his mind still swam with visions of the smaller boy pushing him up against those lockers. He took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"Hey, Logan, what's up?" Kendall greeted, walking over to his locker and throwing his backpack in before pulling out his practice gear. When he didn't get a response he turned back around to see Logan fixing the tape on his hockey stick. "Logan?" He asked in confusion. He might not want to be alone with Logan but he didn't want the boy to ignore him either. Logan didn't even look up from his taping job. Kendall walked over to him and waved a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Logan, is anyone home?"

Logan finally looked up and Kendall didn't like the anger that he saw there. "Oh, you're talking to me? I didn't know. The way you've been ignoring me all day, I thought you must've forgotten I exist," he spat before turning his attention back to the stick. And okay Kendall deserved that, he really did, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

"Logan, I'm sorry. I've just been having a bad day, it's been really weird," he explained, sitting on the bench next to the other boy. The close proximity was both exciting and frightening and again Kendall didn't know if he liked it or not.

Logan looked up again and this time his expression was softer. "Did I do something wrong? I mean, you didn't seem to ignore Carlos or James like you did me. If I did you can tell me because I've been thinking about it all day and I'm drawing a blank," he said softly, his voice just above a whisper.

Kendall's heart beat a little faster and he marveled at how Logan could go from angry to worried in the span of a few seconds. But Logan was looking at him with those brown eyes filled with worry and Kendall just wanted to see him smile again. "No, Logan you didn't do anything. I'm really sorry, I should have realized how I was making you feel," he said with a small smile.

Logan returned the smile and relief washed over Kendall. He couldn't have Logan mad at him, not even before his dream. "I understand. It's okay, I'm just glad you're not mad at me or something," Logan replied, softly punching Kendall's shoulder. Kendall tried to ignore the tingles that the touch sent through his body. "Want to do a little one on one before practice?" Logan asked, standing up and holding his hand out for Kendall to do the same. Kendall shook his head to rid his mind of the thoughts one-on-one with Logan brought on and eagerly agreed.

In five minutes Kendall was chasing after Logan on the ice. Kendall was a better player but Logan was the fastest on the team and once he had the puck no one caught him. Kendall did his best to recapture the puck but could only watch as Logan shot the puck in the net tying the score. "Maybe next time Knight," Logan teased, skating back over to Kendall.

Kendall stuck his tongue out at the smaller boy. "Yeah, yeah, just remember I always come back from behind," he threw back with a grin. He was about to line up when he saw Logan flip him off out of the corner of his eye. "Logan Mitchell flipping the bird will not help you here," Kendall added with a laugh when Logan stuck his tongue out at him. "Okay, that's it!" Kendall laughed throwing his stick down and charging after the other boy.

Logan let out a squeak and tried to skate away. If he hadn't been at a dead stop he probably would have made it. Instead Kendall barreled right into him knocking them both down, Kendall landing on top of the smaller boy. Maybe Kendall should have thought this through better but now he was frozen. He stared down at Logan who returned the stare, neither of them moving. Kendall felt something equivalent to electricity running through the air. And the thing that stood out most was the fact that Logan wasn't moving away. He wasn't even trying. Kendall decided to throw caution to the wind and started to lean down, hoping that Logan would stay put. Kendall's lips were inches away from Logan's when the door from the locker room slammed open.

Suddenly Logan was pushing Kendall off of him, his eyes wide as if he just realized what was about to happen. "Kendall…" Logan spoke, his voice shaking but from what Kendall couldn't tell.

"I'm so sorry. I don't- I mean I can't… I'm really sorry," Kendall stuttered, and he was back to not being able to look Logan in the eye. Logan slowly shook his head and then stood up. Kendall was sure that he was going to leave him sitting alone on the ice but then a hand flooded his vision. Kendall looked up to see Logan extending his hand to help Kendall up; Kendall took it and joined Logan on his feet.

"Kendall, what was that?" Logan asked, leaning on his stick for support. Kendall just stared at him because he couldn't figure out how much to tell him. He realized he was doing a crappy job trying to hide everything, it hadn't even been a full day and he was already blowing it.

"Um, I don't really know. I think I got caught up in the moment if that makes sense. Does that make sense?" He answered, leaning on his own stick because he didn't think his legs could hold him. "I'm really sorry," he added again, because well, he was.

"I'm going to pretend that it does make sense. And there's no need to apologize. In case you didn't notice I wasn't moving away, I guess I got caught up in the moment too." Kendall chuckled and finally brought his gaze up to meet Logan's. Logan didn't look pissed or murderous or anything Kendall thought he would be. Logan was actually giving him a small smile.

And it was then that Kendall realized that, yeah, it was real. He was falling for his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! School and life got in the way, I'm sure you know how it goes. Feel free to comment or critique and let me know what you think!**

It was an unspoken agreement between the two that they wouldn't talk about the almost kiss. But really it was pretty much shoved to the wayside because the next day Gustavo Rocque held auditions for his next big star. Of course James wanted to go and of course Kendall had to defend him from that ass that made Logan upset causing the offer of a record deal. Kendall knew from the get go that he wasn't going to leave his friends especially not when he just discovered his feelings for Logan. He managed to get the record deal extended to all four of them and they were on a plane for Hollywood the next day.

Things moved fast after that and Kendall didn't have much time to think about his feelings for his genius friend. Actually it wasn't until Logan decided to ask Camille to the dance that Kendall realized that maybe he should get his act together. They were in Hollywood now not some small town in Minnesota. Way more people here were gay or accepting of them at least. Kendall still had a hard time admitting he was gay, considering Logan was the only one he liked right now. He preferred to call himself Logan-sexual.

He decided that he would try to drop subtle hints to Logan who would hopefully grasp it on his own rather than come outright and say it. He started the day after the dance.

Kendall walked into 2J to find Logan sitting on the couch with a textbook open on his lap. He knew that Carlos and James were down by the pool chasing the Jennifers and his mom and Katie were out at one of her commercial auditions so they were alone for now.

"Hey Logan, can I talk to you for a second?" Kendall asked, strolling over to join his friend on the orange couch. So maybe he sat a little closer than necessary but Logan didn't move away, that had to mean something, didn't it?

Logan looked up from his book to smile at Kendall. "Sure, I'm all ears," Logan stated, closing the book and setting it on the coffee table. Suddenly Kendall was nervous, he didn't know where to start and his palms were sweating like crazy. He wiped them on his jeans and cleared his throat to make up for his silence.

"So I've been thinking we haven't hung out just you and me for a very long time. At least not for fun," he looked up and saw Logan nodding his head. "The last time was probably when we played that one on one hockey game before we left Sherwood." Logan froze at that, his eyes widening. Kendall watched as Logan processed what Kendall said.

Logan gave a couple awkward coughs and Kendall noticed, with a sense of pride, the slight blush that crept onto the smaller boy's cheeks. "Yeah, that was probably the last time," Logan replied in a soft voice. Kendall loved seeing his friend flustered like this, Logan was adorable.

"I know it's been a crazy couple of months with this whole Big Time Rush thing but now that it's slowing down I think we should hang out again. What do you say?" Kendall questioned, watching Logan squirm. When all Logan did was nod Kendall continued. "Do you want to go to the beach tomorrow? I've been dying to check it out since we got here but I haven't had time."

"That sounds like fun, I've been wanting to go too," Logan said, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Most likely, Kendall thought, so he didn't have to look at him.

Kendall decided to make his move then; he threw his arms around the other boy and pulled him close for a hug, feeling Logan stiffen before he hugged back. "Thanks Logie! Tomorrows going to be great," Kendall said into Logan's shoulder. Kendall held on longer than was necessary and when he pulled back he felt empty. Logan's blush was back and he gave a weak nod before standing up.

"I have to meet Camille soon, we're going to lunch. So, uh, I'll see you later," he explained before darting for the exit.

Kendall felt his heart drop at the mention of Camille. Kendall liked her, he did. She was nice, funny, helpful, and a great actress, what wasn't to like? But she had taken a liking to Logan the second she saw him. After she forced enough affection on his smart friend she finally got him to like her back. She had Logan and that killed Kendall. Watching them at the dance the night before was awful, he wanted nothing more than to be the one holding Logan, the one dancing with him, the one kissing him. He came to grips with his feelings about Logan pretty quickly and he wasn't prepared for him to be snatched up only a couple months after he realized them. Kendall needed time but he didn't have it. He had to see if he could get Logan to give him a chance and there was no way Logan would once he had been dating Camille for a while. He hated himself for trying to steal Logan away from the method actress but really he had known Logan first so technically Camille was moving in on his territory.

Kendall knew bringing up the almost kiss had been a risky move. It could have gone badly with Logan storming out on him or yelling at him to not talk about it. But Logan hadn't done much of anything except stiffen up at the mention of it. Initially Logan had taken it pretty well but now it seemed as if the memory frightened him. It did the complete opposite for Kendall. That was the day he learned he might have a chance. That was the day he realized the true extent of his feelings for Logan. Kendall just hoped that someday soon would be that day for Logan.

The sound of the front door opening snapped him out of his reverie. He looked up to see James and Carlos walking into the apartment apparently wrapped up in some argument. "She was totally checking me out, how could she resist," James told Carlos before shutting the door behind them.

Carlos rolled his eyes at his friend, placing a hand on James' shoulder. "Hate to tell you this bro, but she was looking at me," he replied.

James shook Carlos' hand off him and was about to reply when he noticed Kendall watching from the couch. "Hey Kendall, why was Logan running down the hall like a bat out of hell?" He asked, coming to join him on the couch with Carlos following behind him.

Kendall shrugged, he hated lying to his friends but he wasn't about to tell them the truth. "He's going to meet Camille; maybe he's just really excited," he lied, the girl's name leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Oh, Camille," Carlos said with a sly smile. "Who would have thought Logan would be the first one to get a girlfriend out here. My money was on James."

"She's not his girlfriend," Kendall spat before he could think about it. And he was awful at trying to hide his feelings. Really, they all should have known by now. He was more than glad that they didn't though. "I mean, not yet anyway."

"Yeah, I guess yesterday was their first date so technically they aren't. Soon though, I bet," Carlos answered with a smile. The younger boy was genuinely happy for Logan and Camille and Kendall wished he could be too. But he wasn't. He couldn't be.

Kendall looked at James who had been silent through the conversation so far. James was giving him a knowing look. Suddenly the room felt too small, too crowded. Kendall mumbled something about taking a nap and quickly walked to his room, shutting the door behind him.

He took a deep breath as he sat on the edge of the bed. He was freaking out, genuinely and truly. Because James knew. James knew how he felt about Logan. Kendall should never have told him anything that day in school. The day of the almost kiss. Before he could have a full blown panic attack his door flew open and James sauntered in, joining him on the bed.

"So, Logan's on a date with Camille right now?" James asked, crossing his arms and watching Kendall intently. Kendall tried not to wince, really, really tried, but he couldn't help it. When it came to Logan he lost control of his body. James watched him for a few moments before placing a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "It was never Jenny Tinkler, was it?"

Kendall hung his head, burying his face in his hands. "No," he whispered. He was sure James would laugh at him or tell him he should just forget Logan because it was never going to happen. Kendall silently braced himself for James' reaction. But really he should have known that James would never do anything like that.

"Yeah, I kind of knew that. But Kendall, man, it's Logan. I'm not saying it couldn't happen because seriously he already loves you. You just have to know that there's the possibility that he won't be _in_ love with you," James explained. And yeah, Kendall knew that already, he knew all of that. He just wanted the chance to know if he and Logan could be more.

"I know! You don't think I know that? It's all I've been thinking about for the past few months. And now I have Camille to deal with. I just thought I would have more time," Kendall told him, running a hand through his hair. James gave him a sympathetic look and Kendall maybe regretted telling him anything.

"Well, it looks like you're going to need my help since it's been months and you've gotten nowhere," James said with a smile. And instantly Kendall's regret was gone.

"You'd do that, really? Thanks, man!" Kendall stated excitedly, holding his fist out for James to bump. "Just so you know I haven't exactly gotten nowhere," he informed James. By the surprised look James gave him Kendall knew he should continue. "The day I told you about my dream Logan and I got to practice early and we played some one-on-one to warm-up. He scored a goal and I tackled him and we just kind of stared at each other for awhile. I thought I should make a move or something, the timing seemed right so I leaned down to kiss him and he didn't move away. The locker room door opened though and Logan pushed me off him before I could do it, but he didn't try to stop me or anything."

James looked surprised but Kendall could see the smile starting to form. "Progress! With my help you two will be dating in no time," James told him, slapping him on the back. Kendall blushed and looked down at the floor. "So let's brainstorm ideas," James suggested, scooting back on the bed so his back was against the wall.

"Well, I kind of asked Logan to go to the beach tomorrow. Just the two of us," Kendall told him sheepishly. He tried not to get lost in his imagination as different images of him and Logan on the beach flooded his mind.

James chuckled and shook his head. "And he said yes? He totally likes you he's just in denial right now. We need to get you to change that. So stop thinking about Logan in his swim trunks and let's get planning." And why hadn't Kendall told James earlier. It was amazing to have someone to talk to about this, someone to bounce ideas off of. James had a perfect dating record and would be able to give him advice. This was perfect.

"He probably thinks it's just as friends. Why wouldn't he think that? We're friends after all. Although I did drop the almost kiss into the conversation so he would know," Kendall rambled until James threw a hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Whatever he thinks now we'll make sure he knows it's a date after tomorrow, okay?" James asked him. Kendall nodded and smiled at James when he pulled his hand away. James returned the smile and settled back against the wall. "Hey, wait! You said in your dream that you got a blowjob. That means Logan did it! Was he good?" James questioned with a huge grin.

Kendall smacked James' chest and gave him a playful glare before chuckling. "He was amazing," he answered before bursting into laughter at James' appalled look. "Hey, you asked!"

The next morning Kendall woke up earlier than usual. He wanted to make sure he had as much time as possible with Logan and if that meant losing a few hours of sleep then so be it. He got dressed in the outfit James had carefully picked out the day before. Apparently the swim trunks brought out the green in his eyes or some shit like that. Kendall really hadn't been listening.

When Kendall finished he walked down the hall to Logan's room and knocked on the door. When he didn't get an answer he opened the door to find Logan still sleeping. Kendall always thought Logan looked adorable when he slept. He was so peaceful, quiet, maybe even serene. Kendall strolled over to the bed and sat down on the edge watching his friend sleep. And maybe this was a little creepy but nobody was here to see him. He watched as Logan shifted in his sleep, rolling onto his back. Kendall wondered what took him so long to realize his feelings for the smaller boy; he was probably the most beautiful person Kendall ever saw.

After a few minutes Kendall decided it was time to wake Logan up. He reached down and shook his friend's shoulder. "Logie, wake up," he said softly.

Logan shifted again and his eyes fluttered open. "Go 'way," he mumbled, turning to face away from Kendall. Kendall laughed and shook his shoulder harder. "K'ndall, 'm sleeping!"

"But aren't you super excited about going to the beach with your bestest friend in the whole world?" Kendall joked, climbing over Logan to lie down next to him.

Logan looked at him for a minute before cracking a smile. "Is Carlos going? I thought I was going with you," he joked, laughing at Kendall's pout.

"Logie, that hurts, that hurts right here," Kendall told him pointing to the right side of his chest which caused Logan to laugh even harder. "What is so funny?"

"Your heart is on the left side, stupid," Logan told him, grabbing his wrist and moving his hand to the correct side of his body. Kendall just raised an eyebrow and smiled at his friend. But when Logan didn't remove his hand his heart fluttered and his smile dropped. They locked eyes and he couldn't tell what Logan was thinking. Kendall suddenly became very aware that they were both lying in Logan's bed with only about a foot of space separating them. Logan must have realized that too because he blushed and looked away, letting go of Kendall's arm. Kendall missed the contact but didn't say anything.

"Um, so I should probably get ready to go then," Logan mumbled, throwing the blankets off of himself. He stood up and walked over to his dresser, quickly grabbing some clothes and leaving the room.

Kendall let his head fall back on the pillow. What was that? His arm still tingled where Logan had touched it and he was mentally kicking himself for not trying to kiss Logan again. If he had tried he was pretty sure in that moment Logan would have let him. He grabbed the pillow from behind him and covered his face with it, letting out a muffled groan. Hopefully, if the day went well he would get another chance. Ever since that dream he hadn't wanted anything more than Logan. And Kendall was determined to get him.

Kendall lay there for a little while longer before getting up with a sigh. Logan should be ready and he really wanted to get to the beach. He stepped out into the kitchen and joined Carlos at the table as he waited for Logan to come out of the bathroom.

"Morning Carlos," he greeted. He watched as the other boy poured milk into his cereal helmet and took a huge bite. He wrinkled his nose at the disgusting display. "That's so gross, man. You wear that thing every day."

Carlos just stuck his tongue out at him and took another bite. "Are you going to the pool?" Carlos asked with his mouth full, pointing at Kendall's swim trunks.

Kendall shook his head. "No, Logan and I are going to the beach," he answered, looking towards the bathroom to see if the other boy had come out yet. He hadn't.

"Really? I've been wanting to go, can I come with?" Carlos asked, a huge smile on his face. Kendall hadn't thought about anyone else. Of course Carlos would want to go; he'd been talking about the beach and the girls ever since they decided to come out here. And what was Kendall going to say, no you can't come because I'm trying to make Logan fall in love with me? No, that wouldn't work. Luckily James saved him from his dilemma.

"Hey, Carlos I was hoping we could play a little hockey today. It's been awhile and I don't want to get too out of shape. What do you say?" James asked, strolling into the kitchen and sitting next to Carlos. He threw an arm around the Latino as he waited for the answer, shooting a wink at Kendall who gave him a grateful look.

"Yeah, hockey sounds great! I haven't played since we left Minnesota. Let's go," Carlos agreed, quickly finishing off his cereal and placing the helmet back on his head. James and Kendall, now thoroughly disgusted, watched as he ran back to his room to change.

"He is something else," Kendall mused, before turning his attention back to James. "Thanks for that. I should have known he would want to come."

James clapped him on the back. "No problem. Can't have him intruding on your date," he said with a grin, picking up the abandoned box of cereal on the table and grabbing a handful.

Kendall was about to inform him that it technically wasn't a date no matter how much he wanted it to be when he heard the bathroom door open. Kendall turned towards the kitchen and saw Logan step out. He grabbed an apple before joining them at the table, sitting down next to Kendall.

"Ready to go?" He asked, taking a bite of the fruit. Kendall nodded and they both stood up, grabbing their bags on the way out. They called good-bye to James and then they were out the door.

"Thanks for coming with me Logan," Kendall said, throwing an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. Tip number one from James was to make as much physical contact as possible. It seemed to work as Logan blushed and Kendall tried his best to hide his grin.

"No problem. I've been wanting to go too. Besides it has been way too long since just the two of us hung out," Logan replied, and Kendall could have sworn he felt Logan move a bit closer to him. He left his arm around Logan's shoulders the entire walk to the Big Time Rush Mobile where he finally had to release the boy so he could drive.

Logan had always been a cautious driver. He never forgot to use his turn signal, he never drove above the speed limit, and he always checked his blind spots. It was because of this that Logan was the one to drive them everywhere. If they were going somewhere and Logan was with them he drove. No arguments. But for some reason today was different. Logan was currently driving at eighty miles per hour in a seventy zone. And Kendall thought, or hoped, it might be because of him.

He had Logan flustered; at least that's how it seemed. Logan kept shooting him these glances when he thought Kendall wasn't looking. But Kendall saw, he saw all of them. And there were plenty of them.

"You're speeding," Kendall told him, pointing to the speedometer on the dashboard.

"What? Oh," Logan exclaimed when he saw his current speed. He eased off the gas and settled into an easy seventy miles per hour. Kendall decided to not tease Logan about his driving as he didn't want to get on the boy's bad side.

"So I was thinking we could go swimming when we get there but I also really want to go surfing, what do you think?" Kendall asked. He really didn't care because either way he got to see Logan shirtless and that's all that really mattered.

"Kendall, I've never been surfing, you know that," Logan told him, risking another glance at the blond boy. Sure Logan was cute all the time but Kendall liked him best when he was flustered. The small blush on his cheeks, the way he tripped over his words, how he tried to avoid eye contact. Adorable.

"I'll teach you. It isn't that hard," Kendall said after stifling his laughter. He watched as Logan's expression turned to one of amusement. He snorted at Kendall's response and replied without taking his eyes off the road.

"You've only been surfing twice. Two years ago. I don't think you're qualified to teach it." Kendall scoffed as if that was the most offensive thing he had ever heard. But when Logan turned to give him an incredulous look he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, we won't go surfing this time. I guess we could work on our tans instead. You kind of look like a ghost," Kendall told him. Although he wasn't going to say how much he loved Logan's pale complexion. He also wasn't going to show how disappointed he was that they weren't going to go surfing but he should have known Logan wasn't going to let him teach him.

"Whatever, Kendall. I look good," Logan said, mocking James. The two burst into laughter as they arrived at the beach.

Because Kendall got them going so early there was hardly any one there yet. They grabbed their bags and searched for a spot to put their blanket. They settled on a spot a distance away from the other beach-goers but close to the water. Kendall pulled his shirt off and began to run off to the ocean when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Logan holding up a bottle of sunscreen.

"You're kidding, right?" Kendall groaned and Logan narrowed his eyes. "Ugh, just like my mother!"

Logan opened the bottle and squeezed some onto his hand. "You'll thank me when you don't get skin cancer," Logan said, pointing at the blanket. Kendall sighed and sat down and took the bottle when Logan handed it to him. He rubbed the sunscreen on his arms and legs and he smiled when he realized he could totally take advantage of this situation.

"Hey, Logie, Can you get my back?" He asked, handing the bottle back to Logan. The smaller boy blushed and hesitated but squeezed some more of the liquid into his hand. He cautiously began rubbing the sunscreen into Kendall's back, his hands running over Kendall's shoulder blades all the way down his back. Kendall worked really hard to suppress a moan as Logan's hands slid across his lower back. Much too soon Logan announced he was done but when he offered to do Logan he just told him that he put some on before he left.

Kendall stood up and held out his hand to help Logan up. Logan took it but immediately let it go once he was standing. Kendall frowned when Logan looked out toward the water. Logan looked back at him and smiled before running. "Race ya," he called over his shoulder. Kendall laughed and took off after him. He caught up to Logan right before they got to the water; he picked the smaller boy up and lifted him over his shoulder. He laughed at Logan's protests as he ran further into the water, dropping his friend when the water was deep enough. Logan surfaced, spitting water everywhere.

"That was rude," Logan told him but he was smiling. Kendall smiled back before diving into the water. He popped up behind Logan and jumped on his back, causing them both to topple over. They spent the next couple of hours splashing around and swimming. They were some of the best hours of Kendall's life.

When they grew tired they dragged themselves back to the blanket and sprawled out on their backs. Kendall looked over to see Logan had his eyes closed and a huge smile on his face. "Hey, Logan?" Kendall asked, waiting until the other boy opened his eyes and rolled over to face him before he continued. "I'm really glad you came with me. This has been really fun," he said, mirroring Logan by rolling onto his side to face the other boy as well.

"It has been really fun. Probably the best day I've had since we got here," Logan admitted.

And Kendall couldn't help himself, Logan's hand was right there basically asking for Kendall to grab it. So he did. Logan looked down at their joined hands for a minute before bringing his gaze back up to meet Kendall's. The smarter boy gave him a small smile and Kendall's heart practically stopped. Logan laced their fingers together and ran his thumb over the back of Kendall's hand as he closed his eyes again. He never wanted this moment to end. If this was all he and Logan ever had, this moment right here, he would be completely content with that. It was perfect. He closed his eyes as well and let the soft sounds of Logan's breathing and the feeling of the other boy's fingers in his lull him into a light sleep.

When Kendall opened his eyes he found the sun considerably lower in the sky and Logan still asleep next to him on the blanket. He smiled when he saw their hands still connected between them. Kendall knew that they would have to leave soon but he really didn't want to wake Logan or lose the contact between them. He let a few more minutes pass as he watched the other boy sleep before he sighed and figured it was time to wake him. He gently shook Logan's shoulder and the smaller boy's eyes fluttered open. Kendall smiled down at him and Logan returned it before looking down and seeing their hands still joined. Logan quickly pulled his hand away and jumped up.

"W-we should probably l-leave, it's getting late," he stuttered, beginning to pack up. Kendall tried to hide how hurt he was by Logan's actions but it was difficult to do. They finished putting their stuff away, grabbed their bags, and walked back to the car.

They were silent the entire ride back to the Palm Woods. Logan didn't look at Kendall once. He figured he should say something to make the ride less uncomfortable but he couldn't think of anything. He just stared out the window until Logan pulled into the parking lot. They got out and walked back to 2J only to find the apartment empty. Logan walked over to the couch and set his bag down. Kendall decided that he needed to say something; he couldn't leave it like this.

"Logan, we need to talk," he said walking over to the couch. Logan looked up at him wide-eyed and Kendall could see the fear there. It was almost enough to make him stop. But if he didn't say anything now he never would.

"No we don't," Logan told him, trying to get around him to make a break for his room. Kendall stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He tried to ignore the way his heart dropped when Logan quickly took a step back.

"Yes, we do," he told him firmly. When Logan didn't try to run away again he took a deep breath and continued. "Logan, I like you. Like, _really _like you. It started a couple months ago and it took me a while to figure everything out but I can't stop thinking about you." Logan was just staring at him and Kendall was scared out of his mind. He took a step closer and when Logan didn't back up he readied himself for what he was going to do next. "I don't know how you feel but I want to try something, okay? Just stop me if you don't want me to." He placed his hand on Logan's cheek and took another step forward. He leaned forward, never breaking eye contact with the other boy. He stopped when he was inches away, waiting for Logan to push him away. When nothing happened he closed the distance and pressed his lips against Logan's.

Logan didn't move, which Kendall expected, he knew he wasn't going to kiss back. But it was still everything Kendall thought it would be. It made his heart soar and his stomach drop. He pulled back a couple of inches and waited for Logan's reaction. The smaller boy was staring at his lips, after a moment he locked eyes with Kendall again. Kendall was about to apologize when Logan stepped forward and crashed his lips into Kendall's.

It took Kendall by surprise at first but then he was kissing back with just as much fervor. He wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and pulled him closer, until they were flush against each other. Logan draped his arms around Kendall's neck and twisted his fingers in his hair. Kendall ran his tongue across Logan's lips and he quickly opened his mouth. Their tongues met and wrestled for dominance, earning soft moans from both boys. Kendall wasn't about to be dominated no matter how much he liked it in his dream. He shoved Logan's tongue back in his mouth and hungrily mapped out the smart boy's wet heat. He earned another moan when he ran his tongue over the roof of Logan's mouth causing him to smile into the kiss. Kendall placed his hands under Logan's shirt and began running them up and down his sides. Logan shivered under his touch and tugged lightly at Kendall's hair.

Both boys were so caught up in each other that they didn't hear the door open or the gasps of the others when they saw what was happening. "What is going on?" Carlos yelled. Logan's eyes widened in shock and he pushed off of Kendall as fast as he could.

Unfortunately Logan didn't see the coffee table behind him.


End file.
